


Blackmail Beach

by Linorien



Series: 007 Fest 2018 [1]
Category: James Bond (Craig movies), James Bond - All Media Types
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-02
Updated: 2018-07-02
Packaged: 2019-05-22 00:06:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14925590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Linorien/pseuds/Linorien
Summary: It was supposed to be a relaxing four day holiday in Italy.





	Blackmail Beach

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SvengoolieCat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SvengoolieCat/gifts).



> prompt table 008 - Italy; prompt table 007 - Diary  
> For Sven who said that she is a "scandal-type fixer. Like, she knows the ins and outs of things, and she knows who to blackmail"

The sun shone overhead in a clear blue sky dotted with a couple cotton candy clouds drifting by on an ocean breeze. It was a balmy 34 C, but M was loving every ray of sun on her skin. Stretched out on a lawn chair, a straw hat on her head, she didn’t care if her body no longer looked as fit as it had twenty years ago. There was no one around to remark on it. 

This place was a carefully guarded secret she had not known about until she was promoted to M five years ago. It had been a rough transition, many younger agents not seeing past the secretary role she had previously occupied, and this brief holiday was long overdue. 

Here on the pink sand beach of Budelli Island in the La Maddalena archipelago, there were no tourists to disturb her, no fees for the daiquiris she ordered, and most importantly no agents causing explosions. Just the rose coloured sand between her toes, the clear turquoise waters ahead, and the deep azure sky above.

“There’s a message for you marked urgent.”

M inhaled deeply and pushed up the brim of her hat to look at the one person she had allowed to accompany her. Carmella was an old friend. And an agent in the Union Corse, the agency who actually owned this island. 

“Are you sure it’s urgent?” she asked. 

“Afraid so,” she replied. 

M groaned, making sure to make it clear that she did not want to move. Carmella giggled. “Are they still on the line?” M asked as they walked back inside. 

“Yes.”

M only shook her head. In her room, she pulled out her diary and picked up the phone. “What?” If they interrupted her vacation, they didn’t deserve pleasantries. 

It was Arthur, her Chief of Staff. “No, of course you can’t allow that.” She started flipping through her diary with one hand. “I don’t care how many missions he’s had.” Christ, she missed Tanner. “Tell them no allowances have ever been made before and never will again.” Ah, there was the agent. “Still no. If he continues to give you trouble, ask Q to pull up the footage from October 12th, 2021 at the Anchor or from August 20th of the same year from the shooting range. That should shut him up.” M closed her diary. “Yes you  _ should have  _ thought of that yourself. Good day, Arthur.”

She flipped closed the phone and pressed it to her forehead, praying that one day the man would learn some initiative. In the meantime, she had her book of blackmail and some pink sand calling her name. 


End file.
